A Difference In Opinion
by CoffeePirate
Summary: Harry's wandering around London when he runs into another boy with an armful of books. What could this fateful meeting mean for them and what does the future hold? Harry x Riddle CHAPTER 1: The Fateful Meeting Rating subject to change. Read and enjoy :


**So, **_**A Difference in Opinion**_** is a working title. I'm not sure why I picked it except that I really want to keep Harry and Tom as they are. For the most part. By that I mean that they will be in separate houses and have different opinions and such. I like dark stories, but it's too hard to imagine Harry as being as dark as he's sometimes made in HxR fics and a nice Tom/Voldemort makes me giggle. Lol But I hope you enjoy the story.**

The Fateful Meeting

Harry was an independent ten year old. His parents were forever trying to keep him in the yard, but he liked to explore. James was happy Harry seemed to follow in his footsteps. This only worried Lily more.

On a very sunny Saturday afternoon around four, James took Harry with him to visit Sirius and Lupin into the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was glad to see Harry. Sirius had seen him just the weekend before to take him to the park in an attempt to pick up women who, as Sirius said, loved a man with responsibilities. Lupin hadn't visited in almost two weeks with job searches and the full moon having gotten in the way.

Before long, Sirius and James were lost in their own world, talking about future adventures and Lupin, despite trying to watch Harry and pay attention, lost track of Harry. By the time the three registered Harry's disappearance, Harry was already walking though London.

Fully planning on returning to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry didn't look back while he took in the sights around him. He'd never been to the Muggle side of London; just Diagon Alley.

Tom sat brooding in his room. The other children were being loud and obnoxious when all he wanted to do was read. Thankfully he'd scared them enough to keep them from bothering him while he was reading. Or rather, they had learned not to bother him period. But that didn't stop them from making noises in the hallways or in their own rooms.

On the other hand, the women running the orphanage hadn't learned.

A newer girl knocked on his door and walked right in. She didn't seem to have even the basic manners most of the others had.

"Tom? You should go outside. It's really nice out. Go have fun!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. Everyone knew his idea of fun was reading, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't let him rest until he went outside; or at least left the orphanage for a while.

"Can I go to the library? I need to return some books."

The young lady looked at her watch and nodded. "You have an hour, so be back by six." She turned and left while he collected his books.

He supposed he could just get some more books. They weren't due back for a while, but they weren't as interesting as he'd hoped anyway. With the four books in his arms, he headed out.

Harry was kicking rocks along the sidewalk when he kicked it a bit harder than he meant to and hit someone.

"Hey!" Books tumbled onto the ground as Tom rubbed the spot on his leg where the rock had hit him. "Watch what you're doing!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry hurried forward and picked up some of Tom's books. "Here you go."

Tom snatched them away and glared at him.

"My names Harry. What's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"Tom. Now stay away from me."

"Hey, I didn't mean it. You don't have to be so mean!"

"Just leave me alone. I need to go to the library and turn these in." Tom hurried down the sidewalk away from Harry, but Harry trotted up to him and followed.

"Do you live around here? I've never been here before. Is there anything fun to do?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Well, yeah, but I want to find somewhere fun. I thought you might know."

"I'm going to the library. That's not fun for stupid people."

Now it was Harry's turn to glare at him. "That's not nice. You can't make friends like that."

"I don't need friends; now stop following me." The command would have stopped most people, but Harry seemed to be braver than most.

"No. You're mean. I'm going to annoy you for a while. And you need friends. It might make you nicer."

Tom ignored Harry and walked faster towards the library.

Meanwhile, the Maurauders were still talking when Peter walked in and said, "I thought you said I'd get to see Harry today?"

James, Lupin and Sirius looked around and swore loudly.

"Lily is going to _murder_ me."

The library was quiet as Tom wandered between the shelves looking for interesting things to read.

Harry poked many books as though expecting something to happen before picking one out about a police officer fighting crime.

Tom hoped to lose him, but with so many books distracting him, he quite forgot and focused on the books and titles.

Harry on the other hand, kept an eye on Tom since he wasn't nearly as interested in reading.

Suddenly a clock chimed on the wall bringing the time to both Harry and Tom's attention.

It was already six and both of them were a bit startled.

Tom, having already checked his books out, and Harry who hadn't checked any out in the first place, rushed to the door at the same time.

"Are your parents going to be mad at you?"

Tom didn't answer and Harry repeated himself.

"I don't have parents. But I'll still get in trouble if I'm late."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You know what, you should come to my house someday."

"What? Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I like having friends over."

"We aren't friends."

"Well, that's too bad. You're my friend now."

The two weren't far from the library when James found them.

"Harry! Oh thank Mer-goodness I found you. You're mother would have killed me. Who's this?" James looked Tom over and seemed to approve. "I didn't know you even knew any kids in London."

"We just met today Dad. This is Tom. I hit him with a rock but now we're friends."

James laughed. "That's my boy. So Tom, where do you live? Do you want us to walk home with you?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'm not far from here."

"Alright. If you say so. Harry and I have to go, but I hope we see you again sometime."

Tom gave him a curt nod and walked away.

"Bye Tom!" Harry waved and Tom glanced over his shoulder. He gave a quick wave and rushed off hoping never to meet Harry again.

"Alright Harry. Time to go home. And don't tell your mom I lost you, okay?"

Harry grinned up at his dad and nodded.

**A few notes:**

**This takes place in Harry's time with mostly people in Harry's time as I don't know a lot of people Tom went to school with. As Tom is still young, he hasn't exactly killed Harry's parents so Harry is a normal wizard kid with a normal family. If you have other questions, ask and please review so I know whether you think I should continue. Thank you! :)**


End file.
